A fuel cell stack implementation is disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2007/0292724 (“the '724 publication”) to Gilchrist. The '724 publication discloses a power supply system that is operable during a cold-start condition. The power supply system comprises a fuel cell stack that is electrically operable to produce direct current (DC) power and a power conversion system that is electrically coupled to the fuel cell stack and operable to receive DC power from the fuel cell stack. The power supply system further comprises at least one battery electrically coupled to the power conversion system and operable to exchange battery DC power with the power conversion system and a controller that is at least operable to control operation of the power supply system such that at least an amount of pulsating current is supplied to the battery during the cold-start condition.